Waltz
by toma QED
Summary: Mustang mengajari Hawkeye berdansa


**­-Waltz-**

**.o0O0o.**

Kolonel mustang merendahkan kepalanya sambil menggeser beberapa juntaian rambut yang menghalangi telinganya, membungkuk lebih dalam untuk mendengar lebih jelas apa yang baru saja telinganya sampaikan pada otaknya.

"maaf ?"

"Tidak."

"Saya juga tidak."

"Tidak ada pasangan."

"Tidak ada uang."

"Tidak berdansa."

Fuerry, Brenda, Havoc, Falman, Hawkeye. Semuanya berturut-turut sesuai dengan respons masing-masing.

"Pokoknya harus !!" dia berkeras sekali lagi. "Lagipula alasan apa itu ?? Tidak ada pasangan ?" Mustang mendengus tanpa ada intensi mengejek di dalamnya, namun terdengar seperti itu di telinga Havoc yang amat sensitif mengenai perihal ini.

"Tidak bisa, sir !! Anda mau saya berpasangan dengan Brenda ??!!" Havoc hampir berteriak sewot.

"Urus urusanmu sendiri, Havoc." Mustang berhendam pelan. "Tidak ada uang ?? Aku tidak dapat melihat hubungannya dengan datang ke pesta dansa militer. Bisa jelaskan, falman ??"

"Istri saya bakal minta dibelikan baju baru, sir. Belum lagi kalau dia minta dibelikan perhiasan karena ini pesta dansa yang prestisius. Kecuali anda mau memberikan kenaikan gaji—" Falman berharap-harap sambil senyam-senyum namun harapan sejenaknya itu pun kandas seketika ketika atasannya itu menggunakan tampang galaknya lagi, setengah berteriak bahwa dia tidak akan mau meminta kenaikan gaji lagi pada Jendral Gran setelah dirinya dicela habis-habisan beberapa pekan lalu.

"Tidak berdansa, Hawkeye?" tampangnya kelihatan terkejut dikala dia mengulangi statemen bawahannya yang sudah jelas.

"Saya tidak berdansa, sir."

"Tidak bisa, atau tidak mau."

"Keduanya."

"Punya pasangan ?"

Dari Falman hingga sang penanyanya sendiri telah memasang telinga mereka baik-baik, mengantisipasi jawaban yang akan diluncurkan oleh letnan satu itu, hanya untuk dibuat kecewa sekali lagi oleh jawaban diplomatisnya, "Bukan urusan anda, sir."

"_hem,hem…"_

Jelas ada apa-apanya ketika tampang kelaki-lakiannya itu menghiasi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi ceria seolah matahari pagi baru saja terbit dari sana. Padahal baru beberapa detik lalu kekecewaan dan kekalahan besar tergambar di atas wajahnya (benar-benar jelas, seolah tulisan K.O. itu diprasastikan di jidatnya ).

"Setengah lima sepulang kantor. Tunggu aku di luar Headquarter. Setengah lima tepat." Dan sebelum Havoc memverbalkan apa yang tercetak dalam pikirannya, Mustang menambahkan dengan cepat, "tidak ada yang mengintip. Berani melanggar, potong gaji setengah bulan."

Lenguhan kecewa bersahut-sahutan yang setelah itu diharapkan membuat Kolonel mereka sakit kepala lalu menggagalkan niat Hitlerismenya hanya membenarkan apa kata pepatah sebagai aksi _menegakkan benang basah. _Ada pun setelah itu, Kolonel malah yang balas memelototi mereka dengan ganas sehingga satu persatu segera berlarian ke stasiun kerja mereka masing-masing untuk mencari pernaungan hidup mereka.

"oh, dan tidak ada penolakan, Hawkeye." Dia mengedipkan mata nakal. "aku tahu kau adalah seorang tentara yang patuh."

Wanita itu menutup kembali mulutnya yang baru saja membulat dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengeluarkan jutaan kata makian yang sekarang sedang berkutat di kepalanya.

--

Mereka berjalan ke sebuah studio kecil di ujung jalan. Tempatnya berada di seberang toko bunga (yang dimana Havoc sedang jatuh hati pada pelayannya), tepat disebelah teater tempat _kencan _favorit Mustang untuk meraup informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari gadis-gadis yang pergi bersamanya. Sungguh ! Siapa pula yang peduli akan film _Romebong & Julipet ­_adaptasi amatiran karya shakespear yang dimainkan oleh pemuda-pemudi amestris yang sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam bidang peraktingan. Mustang tentunya dengan senang hati menggunakan waktu tersebut untuk diam-diam mencatat apa yang dikatakan oleh _gadis kencannya _ditengah-tengah keributan _"Oh, Romebong !! Jangan mati !!" _atau tangis se-liter gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya atau umpatan beberapa orang yang duduk di sebelahnya karena bunyi pensil berisiknya itu mengganggu kesedihan mereka.

"dan kau tahu, salah satu di antara mereka sampai ada yang berkata _'Tuan. Anda ini punya tampang seperti Romebong, coba kalau anda bersikap lebih romantis sedikit – '_"

Lelaki itu tertawa keras. "Lihat !! Dia menyuruhku untuk bersikap lebih romantis sedikit !! Kau tahu, padahal dia itu salah satu gadis yang mengirimkanku sekotak cokelat pada hari valentine dan menuliskan bahwa aku adalah lelaki yang paling romantis di dunia !!! lihat itu !! ha-ha-ha !! Lucu sekali, kan, letnan !! Mukanya semerah tomat ketika menyadari siapa aku di kala lampu teater telah dinyalakan kembali !! ha-ha-ha-" 

Mustang tetap tertawa untuk beberapa menit, lalu kemudian berhenti setelah merasa dirinya kelihatan seperti orang bodoh karena letnannya masih berwajah masam bak papaya yang dimakannya tadi siang.

Masih ngambek dia rupanya, pikirnya, karena dia memaksa wanita itu untuk ikut bersamanya. Padahal dia sudah berupaya semampunya menceritakan lelucon-lelucon untuk membuatnya tertawa (kebanyakan sebenarnya, dalam pandangan khalayak ramai, ialah lelucon memble yang tidak berseni sama sekali.) Bahkan ada beberapa diantaranya yang membuatnya harus menaruh harga dirinya di garis batas seperti kisah mesin cucinya-benda kotak berputar-putar yang ditransmutasi oleh fullmetal, yang katanya digunakan untuk mencuci pakaian, yang akhirnya menelan korban tiga buah celana militer (bolong tepat di bagian belakangnya, demi von Stresseman bapak penemu Amestris), yang salah satunya sempat dia gunakan tanpa tersadar dan untungnya segera dia betulkan dengan alkemi, terima kasih untuk Havoc yang menunjukkannya dan dia ancam hidup atau mati jika lelaki itu berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun tentang event yang tidak bersusila itu.

Hawkeye tetap di dalam mood jeleknya selama perjalanan lima belas menit yang rasanya sudah berjam-jam itu. Untung bagi Mustang, dia segera sadar bahwa jika dia tidak segera membungkam mulutnya (sama seperti yang Havoc lakukan untuknya soal kesialan celana militernya), dia tidak dapat sampai ke studio dengan selamat. Entah apa yang akan wanita itu lakukan, dia tidak tahu. Insting prianya lah yang menyuruhnya untuk diam dan berlaku baik, sehingga di akhir perjalanan mereka Hawkeye sempat bertanya –satu kalimat pertamanya setelah dia mengambek-, "Sudah ?"

Mustang merenggut kesal.

--

Super. Amat. Teramat-sangat. _**PARAH **_

Tidak ada yang lebih parah dari latihan pertama mereka itu. Mustang menyebutnya tantangan olimpiadenya Hercules. Hawkeye menyebutnya bencana.

Kalau ada satu pikiran nakal yang menyelip di benak mustang, ya, itu ialah keinginannya untuk memanggil pelatih khusus untuk setidaknya mengajarkan Hawkeye untuk –bergerak-. Setidaknya cukup bergerak tanpa harus seolah menggerakkan engsel-engsel ototnya dengan kaku seperti Pinocchio bergerak.

Mustang heran, bahwa dengan gerak refleks wanita itu yang luar biasa jika menyangkut senjata dan perang, wanita itu tidak dapat menggerakan kakinya mengikuti musik dengan enteng. Sekarang dia mengerti apa yang ada di balik sinar mata menyala-nyala ketika Hawkeye menjawab TIDAK, juga untuk mengapa Tidak berdansa dan Tidak mau.

Pukul enam malam mereka menyudahi pertemuan itu. Ketika Hawkeye bertanya bagaimana kemajuannya, Mustang terpaksa berbohong dan menjawab dengan percaya diri sambil menggaruk kepalanya, _"Ada potensi, Hawkeye. Hanya perlu sedikit lebih banyak lagi latihan."_

Padahal baru saja beberapa detik lalu sebelum pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, dia sempat berpikir bahwa aksinya ini, mengajarkan letnannya untuk berdansa, ialah _hopeless. _

--

Mimpi buruk Mustang beberapa malam sebelum mereka mulai berlatih kembali sepertinya tidak akan terwujud, sesuatu hal yang amat membuatnya menarik nafas lega. Hawkeyenya tidak berubah menjadi cyborg atau robot seperti di mimpinya yang berakhir dengan pertumpahan darah ketika robot tersebut menembakan sinar laser ke seluruh ruangan karena seseorang, dia tidak kenal siapa, menertawainya dan mengatakan bahwa bahkan gerakan cumi-cumi gurita jauh lebih erotis daripada _satu-dua-satu-dua _derap kaki tentaranya.

Di mimpinya itu pula, Mustang melihat ke seluruh ruangan dan selalu menyadari bahwa dialah orang terakhir yang belum dibantai oleh robot-hawkeye-jejadian itu. Di hadapannya terlihat seorang –sebuah- cyborg berambut seperti medusa, dengan gaya robotnya mendekatinya sambil berkata, dalam nada monotonnya robot, bahwa semua ini salahnya. Dia bukannya mengajari Hawkeye berdansa, malah menggoda pelayan toko bunga di seberang sehingga gerakannya jadi memalukan begitu. Buntut-buntutnya cyborg-hawkeye-jejadian itu juga menuduhnya bersekongkol dengan petinggi militer untuk mempermalukannya dengan memaksanya untuk ikut dalam pesta dansa militer terkutuk itu. Cyborg itu tertawa dengan seram sebelum merundukkan badannya dan siap-siap membunuhnya dengan laser sebelum Mustang terbangun, terengah-engah sambil memukul dahinya dan memaki dirinya sendiri _Mimpi apa kamu tadi itu, Mustang…._

--

Teknik-teknik dasar bergerak (istilah yang di sini yang di maksud Mustang ialah bagaimana wanita itu menggerakkan kakinya dengan santai tanpa perlu seolah-olah engselnya juga ikut bergerak seperti yang telah dikeluhkannya pertama kali) telah dikuasai Hawkeye dengan baik. Mustang cukup puas mendapati bahwa ternyata letnannya yang satu ini ialah seorang pelajar yang cepat menangkap dan sekarang, dia akan masuk ke pelajaran berdansanya yang sebenarnya.

"Begini, pertama-tama kalian harus berhormat satu sama lain."

"Seperti ini ?" Hawkeye mengangkat tangannya dan memberikan salut. Mustang, kalau ingin ikut dengan kehendak hatinya, sudah akan terlentang di lantai sambil menahan gelak tawa dan perutnya yang sakit.

"bukan… Bukan… Maksudku hormat membungkuk."

Wanita itu membungkuk hampir sembilan puluh derajat seperti ajaran aliran shintoismenya negara jauh di timur, yang kalau tidak salah namanya Nippon.

"Kita menghormat untuk berdansa, bukan untuk bersumo, kan, Hawkeye?"

Wanita itu tersipu malu, pengalaman di atas mata kepala sendiri Mustang pertama kali untuk melihatnya, lalu menirukan atasannya yang berpura-pura mengangkat sedikit celananya sebagai gaunnya dan menekuk lututnya.

"Bolehkah ?" Lelaki itu menawarkan tangan kirinya sambil tersenyum layaknya seorang host. Senyum yang bahkan membuat wanita-wanita rela mengantri sepanjang jalan raya utama amestris hanya untuk berdansa dengannya. Namun, bukannya tangan kanan pasangannya yang diterima, namun tampang bingung Hawkeye yang mengedipkan kedua matanya, seolah apa pun yang baru dilihatnya, dan didengarnya, barusan itu tidak ada yang klop satu dengan lain.

"Bolehkah ?"

Mustang bertanya sekali lagi, masih menjaga senyumannya walau jauh di belakang itu, secara kartun, dapat dilihat urat-uratnya yang menyembul.

Hawkeye menatapinya dengan tatapan bodoh.

Mustang kembali merasa bahwa sindrom ingin menyerahnya kambuh lagi.

"Taruh tangan kananmu di atas tangan kiriku." Perintahnya dengan jelas.

Ketika Hawkeye maju mendekat untuk menaruh tangannya, Mustang menyisipkan lengan kanannya di pinggangnya, yang kemudian membuat Hawkeye reflex menendang tulang keringnya dan mundur teratur.

"Auch !!"

"SIR !! Anda…anda mencoba berbuat hal yang-"

"Tung…tunggu, letnan !! Memang seharusnya begitu !!! Pasanganmu nanti akan menyelipkan lengan kanannya di pinggangmu sedangkan kau menaruh tangan kirimu di atas bahunya, bahu kanannya, lalu kalian akan berdansa mengikuti pasanganmu yang mengambil peran _lead_nya dan berputar-putar di atas lantai dansa…seperti ini,ehm…dum tam tam..dum tam tam…"

Mustang membuat posenya seolah-olah dia sedang berdansa dengan seorang gadis invisibel, berjalan kanan kiri mengitari studio itu, berputar dengan anggun sambil memejamkan matanya seolah ia sedang berada di ruang dansa yang sebenarnya, di atas lantai marbel berkilauan dengan pencahayaan kuning terang oleh lampu kristal megah di tengah-tengah ruangannya. Dia kemudian berpura-pura melepaskan gadis itu dan menangkapnya kembali, dan berdansa balik ke hadapan letnannya.

"dum tam tam tralalala…"

Mustang mengakhiri pertunjukannya di depan letnannya sambil membungkuk memberi hormat sekali lagi. Lagi-lagi, ketika punggungnya kembali tegak setelah hormatnya itu, senyuman iblis melintas di wajah tampannya. Dengan cepat tangannya menarik letnannya, menyelipkan satu lengannya di pinggulnya, lalu mengajaknya berputar-putar mengelilingi studio.

"dumtamtam…dumtamtam…lalalalala…"

Suara sopranonya itu serasa menggelitik telinga Hawkeye.

Kalau Mustang menapakkan kakinya satu dua kanan kiri dengan lincah, Hawkeye mengambil jalan pintas, untuk mengatasi pergerakan cepat berirama yang tidak dapat diatasi oleh sarafnya dengan menggeret kakinya di lantai.

Mustang menyanyi lagu aneh bernada ceria yang tidak dikenalnya itu satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Hawkeye, yang tangannya kini menggenggam - tidak, meremas sekarang tepatnya – tangan Kolonelnya sekarang mulai merasa pusing di kala mereka berputar lebih semakin cepat hingga ruangan berlampu-lampu itu kelihatan berputar sendiri di kepalanya. Perutnya pun serasa ikut berputar. Kakinya pegal diseret sana sini.

Lampu. Kolonel. Pintu. Cermin. Lampu. Kolonel. Pintu. Cermin. LampuKolonelPintuCermin. Lampukolonelpintucerminlampukolonelpintucerminlampukolonelpintucermin---

-

Apa ini ?

Penglihatannya buram. Uh, dia mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Hanya setengah yang terlihat. Sedikit kabur, tapi terang sekali. Telinganya. Dia mendengar suara. Orang memanggil sesuatu berkali-kali. Penglihatannya mulai jelas. Suara itu pun lebih jelas. Terang sekali. Kenapa banyak lampu di sini??

"HAWKEYE !! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?!!"

Oh. Lelaki itu, benda samar-samar yang terlihat seperti pohon kelapa berdaun hitam itu kolonelnya. Kolonel dengan kemeja putihnya yang berteriak memanggil namanya dengan wajah kusutnya.

Kepalanya sakit. Hidungnya mencium bau busuk. Matanya terpejam sekali lagi.

--

Keesokannya Hawkeye berusaha untuk mencari waktu berbicara privat dengan kolonelnya, tapi kesempatan yang seperti itu sepertinya selalu direbut oleh kebisingan entah Havoc yang telah mendapat pasangan dansa, atau Fuery dan Brenda yang berencana untuk datang bersama dan berpura-pura menjadi wanita salah satunya (Mustang berani bertaruh lima puluh bucks bahwa Fuerry lah yang pasti pada akhirnya terpaksa berdandan sebagai wanita, menilik ukuran tubuhnya yang mini itu), atau juga Falman yang sedang hepi karena secara mujizat, hal ini belum pernah terjadi dalam lima belas tahun hidup perjudiannya, memenangkan hadiah pertama lotere senilai sepuluh ribu bucks !!

Entah dewi fortuna apa yang sedang berpihak pada mereka sehingga setiap personil mengalami keberuntungan di akhir minggu menjelang pesta dansa militer ini, yang jelas keberuntungan tersebut belum mengunjunginya atau pun Kolonel sama sekali. Rasanya sih akan dilewatkan, Hawkeye mendengus, melihat bagaimana performanya kemarin yang sampai merepotkan kolonel segala.

Hawkeye tidak melewatkan kekosongan jam makan siang, di kala semua orang telah melompat keluar dari stasion kerja mereka (Alcatraz mini mereka), wanita itu justru segera mendekati kolonelnya dan menahan lelaki itu untuk ikut melompat melarikan diri selama satu jam di kantin militer.

"sir, saya mau minta maaf." Hawkeye berbisik tanpa memandang atasannya.

"Minta maaf ? Mustinya aku yang minta maaf, Hawkeye. Aku terlalu terbawa perasaan kemarin sore sehingga aku lupa bahwa kau adalah pemula…"

"… Bajunya sudah saya cucikan, sir."

"Itu di luar topic. Seharusnya tidak perlu."

"Akan saya bawakan besok."

"Kau sebenarnya melakukan pekerjaan ekstra, Hawkeye."

"tapi saya yang muntah di atas jas militer anda."

"Aku masih punya banyak."

Mustang mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas mejanya menunggu balasan, namun tidak menerima satu pun. "oh..ya…soal latihan hari ini… Lupakan saja. Aku yang sudah memaksamu berdansa dan aku minta maaf akan hal itu."

Seketika itu juga mata wanita itu melotot dan dia segera membuka mulutnya. "Jangan sir !!!"

Mustang menyipitkan matanya.

"Saya…saya sudah ada janji dengan seseorang. Saya harus bisa berdansa nanti malam. Harus, sir !! Saya..saya mohon bantuan anda, sir…._please…"_

"ya sudah, jam dua, setelah makan siang kita berlatih. Semuanya kupulangkan pagi hari ini."

Hawkeye mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum lebar. "terima kasih sir !! terima kasih !!"

Wanita itu lalu berjalan keluar dengan semangat menunggu waktu setelah makan siangnya.

Mustang heran pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal tadi, sewaktu kata _seseorang _dilontarkan dari mulut letnannya, dia yakin dia merasakan adanya aliran darah panas yang mengalir cepat ke ubun-ubunnya, yang juga berhasil membuat hatinya memompa dengan cepat. Tapi nada Hawkeye yang meminta tolong itu sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang mudah di tolak, juga mengingat bahwa wanita macam dia itu amat jarang sekali meminta bantuan dari orang lain kecuali untuk hal-hal yang benar-benar penting bagi mereka.

Heran, tidak habis dipikir.

Senyuman itu seolah sihir yang membuat dia merasa damai sekarang. Enteng. Hingga dia rasanya ingin melompat dari kursinya dan terbang melayang menerobos jendela lalu berlarian kecil di sepanjang jalan raya amestris yang rasanya tidak mungkin dia lakukan.

Mustang bersiul kecil menunggu habisnya jam makan siang.

--

"Ikuti gerakan kakiku, oke."

"ya, sir."

"Oh, jangan lupa hentikan aku atau beritahu aku jika aku berdansa terlalu cepat untukmu, atau kau merasa sekelilingmu mulai berputar tak karuan."

"Saya jamin peristiwa kemarin tidak akan terulang, sir."

Mustang menyengir. Dia menundukkan kepalanya agar bisikannya dapat di dengar. "Siap, tuan puteri ?"

Anggukan Hawkeye mantap. Dengan anggun mereka meluncur mengitari lantai kayu studio tersebut. Mustang menggeser lengannya yang mengitari tubuh kecil Hawkeye itu agar dia merasa lebih nyaman, dan membuat jarak antara mereka semakin mendekat. Mustang menikmati sensasi kehangatan tangan hangat wanita itu yang beristirahat santai di pundaknya. Dia merasakan perubahan yang luar biasa dari wanita kayu buatan gepeto yang mungkin tujuannya agar Pinocchio mempunyai sahabat, menjadi seorang wanita anggun yang sekarang menjadi partner dansanya.

Mustang menyeringai di tengah - tengah gerakan mereka.

Ah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, berarti usahanya beberapa hari ini tidak sia-sia juga. Mungkin suatu saat nanti di hari tuanya setelah dia pensiun, dia bisa juga membuat kursus berdansa bagi gadis-gadis _hopeless _yang ingin merebut hati pangerannya.

Tunggu.

Siapa pangeran yang hatinya di rebut oleh Hawkeye.

Tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak kok.

Pergeseran tangan Hawkeye yang tadinya di atas pundaknya, sekarang mengalungi lehernya lah yang menginterupsi pikirannya. Lelaki itu memerah sesaat. Mereka berputar tanpa arah ditengah-tengah studio yang remang-remang itu. (Hawkeye yang mematikan beberapa lampunya sebelum mereka berlatih dengan alasan pengurangan emisi karbon untuk mencegah pemanasan global (?) dan juga agar dia tidak neg melihat lampu-lampu banyak yang berkerlap-kerlip di pikirannya)

Sunyi.

Mustang menghendus pelan rambut pirang di hadapannya. Seketika itu juga aliran darah cepat, seperti tadi siang, mengalir ke mukanya lagi. Dia berada di dalam dilemma antara menjauhkan kepalanya dengan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan menghadap ke samping dari wajah Hawkeye, sehingga itu akan membuat posenya terlihat amat aneh sekali, atau diam seperti ini menikmati aroma lavender shampoo letnannya dan hanyut di dalam ketenangannya, walaupun itu juga berarti dia harus bisa mengontrol jantungnya, hatinya, juga tangannya agar tidak bergerak lebih jauh dari yang seharusnya.

Dia memilih opsi ke dua.

Lelaki itu tetap membenamkan kepalanya di atas rambut letnannya. Otaknya serasa tenang sekali. Kosong. Seolah bebannya terangkat semua dari sana dan sekarang isinya hanyalah air jernih yang tidak berriuk.

Dan tiba-tiba pernyataan, berikut pertanyaan itu menyambarnya dengan horror bagai petir di siang hari. Sungguh takut dirinya sehingga untuk kesekian kalinya, dalam konteks yang berbeda, darahnya mengalir lagi ke ubun-ubunnya. Mungkin dia bakal calon penderita hipertensi di masa tuanya. Tapi dia tidak perduli.

Mustang menunduk. Wajahnya direndahkan hingga kedua ujung hidung mereka hampir bertemu. Hawkeye kelihatannya juga bersemu merah ketika wanita itu merasakan nafas hangat kolonelnya di bawah kulitnya.

Keduanya - tidak dipungkiri, dua-duanya- berdebar-debar.

Hawkeye memberanikan dirinya untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bola mata hitam kolonelnya yang hampir tersembunyi di balik mata sipitnya itu. Dia hampir lenyap ditelan oleh refleksi dirinya sendiri yang membesar di bagian kepalanya, dipantulkan oleh bidang cembung itu. Waktu seolah tidak berjalan dalam dimensi mereka. Yang ada dan yang dijadikan masalah, ialah sesuatu yang riil, sesuatu yang berada tepat di depan mata mereka. Sesuatu yang berada tepat dalam rangkulan mereka masing-masing. Seseuatu yang hidup. Bergerak. Nyata. Berdenyut.

Sesuatu, yang secara tidak sadar dalam batasan waktu telah menjalinkan sebuah koneksi baru diantara mereka. Sesuatu..

Apa sesuatu itu pun mereka tidak tahu.

Yang jelas mereka menikmatinya. Mereka menikmati setiap detik yang terlewatkan hingga tidak terhitung. Mereka menikmati setiap langkah dan gerak berirama, seolah ikatan batin mereka telah menyerentakkan langkah mereka. Mereka menikmati hangatnya nafas. Detak jantung satu sama lain. Wanginya aroma asing yang belum pernah mereka ambil pusing sebelumnya.

Sesuatu itu telah membuka pintu baru yang membawa mereka ke dalam sebuah jalinan harmoni yang lebih dalam dan kompleks.

"_aku ingin tahu siapa pasanganmu nanti malam, hawkeye…"_

Bisikannya menggelitik telinga Hawkeye. Kedekatan kepala mereka yang tidak biasa itu menimbulkan keresahan di jantung Hawkeye. Tiba-tiba dia hilang dalam jutaan langkah yang sedari tadi telah dipertahankan keserasiannya.

"AAUCH !!!" Mustang berteriak sekali lagi, kemudian menghentikan langkah mereka ditengah-tengah ruang studio yang sunyi itu.

"Bu..bukan-"

"Bukan urusanku, begitu, Hawkeye ?" Walau sebenarnya di balik wajahnya itu, organ-organnya sedang memacu lebih cepat dan lebih panas, Mustang tetap berusaha untuk tampil seolah tidak ada hal yang mengganggunya sama sekali. "Kalau begitu, usahakan agar kau tidak menginjak kaki partnermu nanti. Apalagi kalau kau menggunakan _stiletto."_

Hawkeye memaksakan senyumnya, lalu melemparkan dirinya di atas lantai studio yang dingin itu. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa ketika kolonelnya juga mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya sambil merentangkan dirinya di atas lantai, kebanyakan karena lelah namun sebagian juga karena dia memerlukan waktu sendiri untuk menetralkan kegugupan yang jarang dialaminya.

"Kurasa aku harus menelpon beberapa gadis pengintaiku untuk pergi denganku nanti malam…" Mustang menggumam pada dirinya sendiri keras-keras. Hawkeye tertegun sesaat dan kemudian menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. "Uh…coba ingat. Cassandra atau Rachel atau Jacklyn."

"Hup." Lelaki itu kini telah bangkit duduk di atas lantai di samping letnannya. "Ada ide, Hawkeye ? Kenalanmu, mungkin ??" 

"Winry ?"

"Tidak, tidak. Jelas bukan itu. Fullmetal akan membunuhku."

Mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan, lalu tertawa kecil membayangkan prospek kedua bocah remaja itu. Mustang menyatakan bahwa Fullmetal sama sekali tidak cocok dengan gadis itu. Terlalu pendek, alasannya. Tetapi argumennya dibalas dengan bagaimana lelaki itu memang sedang dalam usia pertumbuhannya, dan, tambah Hawkeye, jangan kaget jika lima tahun mendatang mungkin dia sudah hampir sama, bahkan lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Mustang hanya mendengus sambil mengganggap apa yang dikatakan Hawkeye sebagai lelucon yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Hawkeye mengangkat pundaknya, lalu menggeleng kepala dan membisikkan sesuatu seperti _dasar tidak mau kalah_ dan semacamnya, yang diragukan terdengar oleh kolonelnya.

Keduanya jatuh dalam kesunyian yang panjang lagi setelah itu. Terkadang yang terdengar hanyalah nafas panjang yang lelah dan tidak ada yang lain lagi.

"Hawkeye…uh…aku menikmati berdansa denganmu tadi. Kau…sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"_Jauh lebih baik ?_ Jadi sebelumnya ? _Ada potensi ??_" Hawkeye yakin kalau Mustang menangkap adanya sarkasme dari kalimatnya itu.

Mustang tertawa kecil lagi. "ah…yang itu… katakanlah untuk _memotivasi_."

"Jadi sebelumnya ?" Wanita itu kembali mendesak.

"Dalam satu kata kusimpulkan," Mustang berhenti sebentar dan menarik nafas panjang untuk memberikan efek dramatisir di dalamnya, "_parah."_

"oh !"

"Kau tidak kaget ?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kukira…kukira anda akan mengatakan," Hawkeye mengikuti cara Mustang mendramatisir kalimatnya dengan jeda, "_bencana._ Atau" Sekali lagi dia menirukan atasannya, "_neraka."_

Mustang terkikik melihat seni berkelakar letnannya. Dia baru hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun telah melihat siluet letnannya dari keremangan telah bangkit dari istirahatnya sehingga dia menunda pemikirannya itu.

"Oh, benar. Kau sebaiknya segera pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam, Hawkeye. Aku tahu bahwa wanita membutuhkan waktu berabad-abad untuk bersolek, benar ?" Mustang ikut bangkit berdiri ketika Hawkeye menawarkan tangannya untuk membantunya. "dan aku juga harus menelpon mereka sekarang, kalau tidak mau terlambat pergi nanti…"

Hawkeye menggangguk tanpa memberi jawaban. Dia berjalan menuju pintu, lalu berhenti di tengah jalan, yang membuat suatu kelegaan di dada Mustang. "ah… terima kasih untuk pelajarannya, sir. Saya…saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus membayar jasa anda…"

Mustang memberengut sesuatu di bawah bibirnya seperti _"tidak perlu…tidak perlu…pergi sana"_ dan mengerti bahwa dia tidak benar-benar bertujuan mengucapkan itu sebenarnya. Hawkeye kembali berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju pintu. Lelaki itu secara tidak sadar mengikuti setiap langkahnya satu persatu dengan matanya.

Keduanya menyembunyikan keraguan mereka ditengah-tengah ruangan remang itu.

Langkah Hawkeye diperlambat. Mustang menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum dia berteriak, "Hawkeye !! Sebenarnya aku berharap kalau aku dapat berdansa denganmu sekali lagi…"

Langkah wanita itu berhenti sama sekali. Dia berbalik untuk kedua kalinya.

"Setengah enam di depan rumahku ?"

Mustang, yang tadinya hampir melongo tidak percaya, kemudian melebarkan senyumnya lalu setengah berlari menghampirinya meninggalkan ruangan studio itu.

--

_**FIN**_

--

Behind the Screen

_Sesuatu yang paling mengganggu pemikiran Mustang_

"Uh…Hawkeye, kalau aku boleh tahu siapa sih yang tadinya mau kau ajak sebagai partnermu ??"

YES ! YES ! YES ! akhirnya dia berhasil juga menanyakan pertanyaan itu, sekalian, memproklamirkan bahwa dia jauh lebih berarti bagi letnannya dibandingkan lelaki yang tadinya mau diajak pergi dengannya.

"Kakekku…Jendral Grumnan…"

"siapa ?"

"kakek."

Uh. Oh. Warna dari muka Mustang langsung berevaporasi gaya candy-candy dalam kehororran yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Grumnan akan mengamuk besar karena dia telah merebut putri semata wayangnya. ("GRRR !! DASAR MUSTANG TIDAK TAHU DIRIIII !!! TERIMA SERANGAN KAKEK GRUMNAN YANG MASIH SEGAR BUGAR INI !!!" –checkmate-)

_Kakek ipaaaarrr…. Maaafkan menantumu yang hina iniiiiiiiiii…._

--

a/n : saya- masih- hiduuuuuuupppp !!! tolong di baca & ripiuuu. Thaankss (hal tersebut akan membantu merevive jiwa saya yang setengah mati – dasar ulangan keparat- ….hehehehehe)

oh, ya. Aku tidak tahu cara berdansa. Semuanya ngasal. Ada yang mau bersedia memberi privat ? winks


End file.
